The Adventures of The Fish Hooks Gang
by SpongeHarold23
Summary: Random, miscellaneous adventures of Milo, Oscar, Bea, and the rest of the Fish Hooks crew. My episodes, but you can submit ideas or guest write or something. Please review and critique!
1. S1 Ep 1: Community Service Part 1

The Adventures of the Fish Hooks Gang

Episode 1: Community Service

Milo wakes up one morning to a ray of sunlight beaming him in the face. He opens his eyes slowly and catches a glimpse of his alarm clock.

_7:59_, it read.

Milo's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk.

"Oh, NO!" Milo shouted. "School starts in ONE MINUTE!"

He jumps out of bed, throws on some clothes, brushes his teeth and armpits, combs his hair, eats breakfast, and races out the door. He swims like Sonic the Hedgehog to school.

Just as Milo dives onto the school grounds, the bell rings.

"Aw man!" Milo said. "What'll I tell Mr. Baldwin?"

Meanwhile in Mr. Baldwin's classroom, the bell has already rung 5 minutes ago and Mr. Baldwin has fallen asleep. Oscar whispers to Bea.

"I'm worried about Milo!" he said. "Why is he always late?"

"Why don't you try waking him up?" Bea asked.

"Are you kidding?" Oscar exclaimed. "I can't wake him up! I've tried EVERYTHING! Even his loud, obnoxious alarm clock won't do the trick!"

Just then, Milo burst in, panting like crazy. Mr. Baldwin woke up with a start.

"Milo!" Mr. Baldwin cried out. "Late again!"

"I'm a deep sleeper, bro!" Milo explained.

"You can say that again." Oscar said.

"I'm a deep sleeper, bro!" Milo repeated.

Oscar sighed.

"Milo," Mr. Baldwin said, "I hereby sentence you to _community service_!"

When he said "community service", random clouds floated in and started a storm.

"B-b-b-but this is the first time!" Milo said. "It'll never happen again, bro, I swear!"

"You think this is the FIRST?" Mr. Baldwin asked with a chuckle, but then returned back to his dark mood. "You are late everyday! Even on holidays and weekends!"

Milo reminisces on the time he came to school on Christmas Day.

*FLASHBACK*

Milo bursts into class in his coat.

"Morning guys!" He says cheerfully.

No one is there but Mr. Baldwin wearing an elf hat, snoring as loud as a lawn mower. Milo backs towards the door slowly.

*OVER*

"Anyways," Mr. Baldwin continued, "Community service! It has to be paid off by TOMORROW!"

"Tomorrow?" Milo shouted.

"10 hours." Mr. Baldwin added.

"TEN HOURS?" Milo screamed. "C'mon, bro! Cut me some slack!"

"Try waking up for a change." Mr. Baldwin said firmly.

"Uh, I don't think you know Milo all that well..." Oscar remarked.

"Oscar!" Bea shouted.

"What?" Oscar asked.

The bell rings. Everyone exits the room. Oscar and Bea catch up to Milo.

"Well, this is a nightmare!" Milo said. "I can't believe it!"

"Well, it's either the community service hours or you never sleep again!" Oscar said.

"NEVER SLEEP?" Milo screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"Milo! Calm down!" Bea said. "It won't be too bad. We'll work with you."

"Coo'!" Milo said excitedly. "So where are we working?"

"There's an Italian restaurant a few fish tanks down the road." Oscar said.

"That could work!" Bea said. "Let's go!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. S1 Ep 1: Community Service Part 2

After checking out of the office and swimming a long way, they finally made it to the Italian restaurant they were going to work at, cleverly called, "The Italian Restaurant". It looked okay and had a Help Wanted sign in the window.

"So this is it, huh?" Milo asked.

"Yup," Oscar answered.

"Let's go!" Bea said eager to work.

As they swam inside, they could see that it was dark and messy inside. Cobwebs were growing on the tables and chairs. The whole place reeked of old smells like moldy cheese, old lasagna, and disgusting spaghetti sauce. Oscar was on the verge of vomiting.

"P.U.!" Milo said, covering his nose.

"What kind of place is this?" Bea asked out loud.

Just then a shadow came out of nowhere and started toward them. The fish screamed. The figure was revealed to be a little shrimp. He wore a chef hat and clothes, and had a handlebar mustache that was so big it made his face look small.

"Wow, that little guy is it?" Milo said.

"I'm-a the boss here." the shrimp said, annoyed by Milo's comment. The boss had a high voice and spoke in an Italian accent.

"Well, uh, hi." Oscar said, nervously. "I'm Oscar, and this is Bea and Milo."

"Hi, guy." Milo said.

"My name-a is Gavino De Shrimpa," the shrimp said proudly. "But-a you can call me-a Gav. This is my-a restaurant! What do you think?"

Silence.

"I know, I know!" Gav said. "It isn't all that-a much, but I try to make improvements! But no one comes, no matter-a how much I change things to make-a them better."

"Not very good with advertising?" Bea asked.

"Not at all." said Gav.

"We could totally help a... Shrimp in need!" said Milo.

"That's-a great!" said Gav. "Now, I need you-a guys to go into the town square and-a advertise. Tell them how-a good this place really is!"

"Well, we don't know how good it is!" Milo said.

"Well, then try-a some of my not-quite-famous-a spaghetti!" Gav said, whipping out a plate with spaghetti with three forks.

They tried the food and as soon as the food hit their mouths, they could hear angels singing.

"Oh my gosh, boss!" Milo said. "This is AMAZING!"

"Totally!" Bea agreed. "I have no idea why anyone would not come to this restaurant!"

"Well, there's-a this Italian restaurant next door…" Gav said.

"So?" Bea asked.

"It's more cleverly named." Gav said.

Milo, Oscar, and Bea looked next door and saw the restaurant. It looked very fancy and had customers piling in. The restaurant was called "The Better Italian Restaurant".

"Those fancy freaks!" Milo said.

"This infuriates me!" Oscar said.

"We have to do something." Gav said.

"I know!" Milo said. "But first, we should tidy up the place!"

"I'm with you on that, bro!" Milo said.

And did they ever clean up. The place looked godly when they finished.

"Amazing!" Bea said.

"Now it's time to-a run those 'fancy freaks' out of-a business!" Gav said excitedly. "Now get out there and ADVERTISE!"

"WOO HOO!" Milo cheered.

"Aw yeah!" Bea and Oscar said as Milo, Oscar, and Bea marched out the door with their signs.

"Yes, yes YES!" Gav said, taking off his mustache once they left. His voice was much lower and he didn't have the Italian accent. "Finally! Minions that will do my bidding! Soon, I will have the greatest restaurant in the world! Mwahahahahahahahaha!"


	3. S1 Ep 1: Community Service Part 3

Milo, Oscar, and Bea were skipping to the town square to advertise when a disheveled man fish hobbled towards them.

"Poor guy," Milo said, noticing the man.

But then they realized that the man fish had a club. Oscar realized it first and turned to run, but didn't get a chance to.

"Gimme yo money." he said.

"Uh," Oscar said, shaking like a cold Chihuahua, "We don't have any money."

"Don't lie ta me!" the man fish shouted. He raised his club and the fish screamed.

Meanwhile, Jocktopus was walking down the street (school had just let out) and he heard the screaming. He gasped.

"That sounds like Gramma!" he exclaimed. "Looks like a job for Super Jocktopuuuuuuuuus!" he sang, banging his chest like Tarzan and running to the source of the screaming.

Upon seeing that it was just Milo, Oscar and Bea, he sighed.

"Oh, it's just YOU guys." Jocktopus said leaving.

"HELP US, JOCKTOPUS!" They screamed.

"Fine," he said. "But you owe Jocktopus BIG time!" he said.

Long story short, they were saved, and the mugger was arrested.

"Thanks, Jocktopus!" Bea said.

"What the heck are you guys doing on the dangerous side of town?" Jocktopus said. "You like getting pummeled or something?"

Jocktopus looks at Oscar and stops himself.

"Okay, maybe you do." Jocktopus continued.

"We were coming down here to advertise for Gavino De Shrimpa." Milo said. "It's for my community service!"

"Jocktopus' eyes widened.

"THE Gavino De Shrimpa?" Jocktopus asked.

"That's the only one I know." Milo said.

"Gavino died 32 years ago!" Jocktopus said. "Jocktopus' dad saw it with his own eyes."

"WHAT?" Oscar, Milo, and Bea shouted.

"But, HOW?" asked Oscar.

"My dad," Jocktopus said, "the famous Cooktopus, worked with Gav when he was 15. He worked for a little while, but then Gav mysteriously died for some weird reason. Cooktopus was depressed, but he then became a football coach, and then along came Jocktopus!"

"Wait a minute!" said Bea.

"If he died 32 years ago," Oscar said, "Then who is..."

Jocktopus gasps.

"I think that's Jocktopus' cousin, Shrimptopus. It was some weird genetickityic thing."

"You mean genetic?" asked Oscar.

"I guess." Jocktopus said. "Anyways, he got arrested for some reason and has disappeared from the tank ever since. I think he broke out to pose as Gav! That makes Jocktopus ANGRY! RAAAAAAAWR!"

"AAAAAAAARGH!" screamed the trio of fish.

"Anyways, see ya!" Jocktopus said. "You owe me!"

"We need to bust Shrimptopus!" they said.


	4. S1 Ep 1: Community Service Part 4 FINAL

"Hey Gav!" Milo said as the trio of fish entered "The Italian Restaurant".

"Oh, hello-a little friends!" Gav said, adjusting his fake mustache and returning to his accent. "You have-a the customers?"

"Better!" Bea said.

"Introducing…." Oscar started.

"THE FBI!" said the trio of fish.

Just then the FBI burst in and put Gav in handcuffs.

"AAARGH!" Gav said. "YOU LITTLE BRATS! HOW DARE YOU?"

"We found out with the knowledge of a-um-friend of ours." Oscar said.

"Not exactly friends." Milo said.

"We finally have caught Shrimptopus!" one of the FBI agents said.

"We'll DEFINETLY get raises for this!" another said.

"I would've gotten away if it weren't for you MEDDLING KIDS!" Shrimptopus said. "And I'll admit, I killed the REAL Gav!"

Everyone in the room gasped. There is a silence.

"I like potatoes." Said Clamantha, coming in to see what's going on.

After the police took Gav away, Milo, Oscar, and Bea went to the malt to have a toast.

"To Jocktopus!" Milo said.

"TO JOCKTOPUS!" his friends repeated as they clanged their milkshakes together and took a sip.

"Promise we NEVER do that again." Oscar said.

"Sure, Oscar." Said Bea.

"Say, what does FBI stand for anyway?" asked Milo.

"The Fish Bureau of Investigation." Said Oscar.

Milo looks at the camera with a blank expression.

THE END


End file.
